The worst Christmas present ever
by Lozzy123
Summary: OCs included. 12 year old Gohan meets his Aunt Amy, And his cousin, Chika. Also a few of Chika's pals introduce themselves to the Demi-Saiyan. Gohan secretly falls in love with Hiromi (My OC), One of Chika's friends. Cell returns! With even more cells inside his ('Her' even!) body! What will the Z-Fighters do!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings fellow readers!

This is mah first Fanfic :) No rude reviews -.-

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z. It belongs to Mr. Toriyama. (Man, I wish it belonged to meh XD)

Gohan's P.O.V:

I was fast asleep...Well, until Mom came in...Ugh..

"GOHAN! WAKE UP!" She yelled. Nearly broke my ear drums... But I still love her.

"M-Mom? Wha-?" I said softly.

I was interrupted by her once again. "We're going to have visitors! Your Aunt Amy will be here soon!" She said, excitedly.

AUNT? She never told us? How strange...

"I have an aunt?" I asked, very curious. "Well...Sort of...But I'll tell you later! Now, get dressed." She replied happily.

I got up as Mom left the room. I quickly got undressed and then slipped my clothes Mom secretly put on my bed. A white shirt and a pair of black trousers.

Just as soon as I finished putting shoes on, Dad came in, all dressed up as well.

"What's up Gohan?" He called. And as always, with that goofy smile of his, it made me giggle!

"Very tired...You?" I replied, trying to keep a small yawn from escaping.

"Never better!" He said, stretching."You, my boy, are gonna have fun today. No studying Gohan! I succeeded at convincing your mother. Only fun and training!" He said, laughing.

"Well,I guess that's good!" I replied, feeling relieved.

"She said something about finding her unconscious when she was little. AAAAND she has a really cool friend, who's a supermodel!"

"That should be so cool!" I said loudly at dad.

but how do we have a different surname to her? I just gotta know.

"Hey son, don't shout!" Said dad as he let out a laugh and smiled

_An hour later..._

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

__"I'll get it!" I said, walking down the stairs.

Yeah, I know it's short, but please don't complain! ^^''

New chapter comes out today or tomorrow.

Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW. T_T


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings fellow readers!

(Again -.-)

**Well, anyways, this is CHAPTER TWOOOOO!**

**IM SO HAPPEH...**

_**Clears throat**_** Uh, lets begin, shall we?**

**Gohan's P.O.V:**

"**I'll get it!" I called as I ran down the stairs and walked towards our wooden door. I twisted the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. There, I saw a woman with long, pink hair and green eyes. And she had ears!**

**And by ears, I mean DOG EARS! And a DOG TAIL!**

**Suddenly, I just spotted a girl running behind her with a golden Labrador running beside her.**

**SHE HAD DOG EARS TOO! And also a TAIL! Gosh, It's like two puppies playing with each other over there, haha.**

"**You must be Gohan! Hi! I'm your aunt Amy!" The woman said clearly, while smiling and wiggling her ears. "Hello! Come in! My Mom was waiting for you!" I greeted her. She seemed nice.**

**As she came in, Mom came down the stairs aswell. "Amy?" She said, tears forming in her eyes. "Chi Chi?" Said my aunt Amy. After they eyed each other for a moment, they ran into each other and hugged each other tight. "It's been too long, girl!" Cried the pink haired woman. "I know! It seemed like forever!" Mom replied, with the biggest smile I ever witnessed. They were crying! Literally! I smiled. But then I realised, Amy's ears was twitching, and at the same time, the girl outside's ears were twitching! That must be how they communicate!**

**Mom looked over her sisters shoulder to see the girl I was looking at. "You have a daughter? Awww! That's great!" She added cheerfully, letting go of her sister and walking towards the outdoors. Amy went with her too, and so, I followed.**

**Well, That's all folks! (For this chapter XD)**

**But there's yet to come! How will the two get along? Find out next time on...**

**Wanna be famous!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sup people!

This is chapter 3 of...

Wanna be famous! Gohan sweetie, would you do the disclaimer?

Gohan: _Blush_ Ok, but don't call me that...-/./-

But ur so cute! Ok, Ok. I'll stop.

Gohan: Good. Lozzy does not own DBZ, or any other characters that are from the show. Including me. They all belong to the wonderful Akira Toriyama!

Amy's P.O.V:

As we walked outside, my mischievous daughter, Chika, was playing with our mischievous little puppy, Bonita. They were practicing play-fighting. As usual, actually!

"Girls! Cut it out! You don't want mud all over your clothes, do you Chika?" I asked nicely, clapping my hands to the two buddies by the tree.

"Come on, Bonita, Let's go!" My pink-haired demi-dog called as she ran towards our direction. Her fluffy tail, wagging and the fur wrapped round it was enjoying the cool breeze in the air. It was almost Christmas, anyway...

Chika's P.O.V:

"Last one to Mom gets covered with fleas!" I called, running beside Bonita, our cute, adorable little puppy. Just then, I realised, there was a boy, looked about my age with jet black, spikey hair, standing by...I think that's my Aunt Chi Chi that Mom said we're going to meet! So that boy must be my cousin! He looked so adorable! I jumped onto my mother as she grabbed me and embraced me in a warm, tight hug.

"Hey Mom!" I said, smiling cutely. I turned my head to my raven-haired cousin. He eyed me for a moment, and smiled. I smiled back, giggling. "Sups dude?" My Mother started, making me laugh. Climbing off my mother's arms, I turned to the boy, "Hey! I'm Chika!" I began, holding out my hand. "I'm Gohan!" He replied, smiling and grabbing a hold of my hand, and shaking it.

It was one strong hand he had. LITERALLY.

"Wow...Quite a hand you've got there, dude!" I admitted, blushing a tiny bit. He blushed too, only a little more than me."Gee, thanks..." He smiled, looking down. I nudged him, "So I'm guessing you're my adorable cousin?" I giggled, blushing. "I guess..." He blushed deeper. Gohan sounds shy, haha.

There's more yet to come guys!

See you soon!

Chika and Gohan: _Hugging eachother _Nooo!

Sorry guys... Byes! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again Guys!

I'm sooo sorry my chapters aren't long enough.

Imma make it up to you.

By making this chap longer! DISCLAIMERR!

Gohan: Shuddup will ya? _Clears throat_ Lozzy123 Does NOT own Dbz or the characters from the show. Including me. They belong to Mr. Akira Toriyama! Now let's go -.-

Ok youu...!

Gohan's P.O.V:

I find my cousin pretty cool. She said her name was Chika...Isn't that Spanish? Oh well...

I blushed as she said that I'm adorable. Nobody said that except for my Mom and Bulma! I guess it's kinda nice of her to say so though.

"I guess you two have met already." Giggled Aunt Amy. "Chi Chi, this is Chika, my daughter." She introduced Chika to my Mom.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you, Aunt Chi Chi!" She bowed down to her. "Likewise!" Mom replied, with a sweet smile glued right underneath her nose.

I started so smile myself. I never knew Mom missed Aunt Amy that much...

"Hey Gohan!" Chika squealed. She had a pretty sweet and high tone for a 9 year old. Yeah, she's nine. I could tell, and I heard her mother say so. I blushed slightly at the thought. "Gohan!" She questioned. Drifting out of my memory, I answered, "Huh?! O-Oh sorry Chika... Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet a friend of mine. Did your father tell you her Mom's an international supermodel?"

WHUT DA HELL?! How did she know?!

"Wha-?" She only smirked, mischievously. I knew she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"H-How did you kn-know?" I stuttered. How is this possible?! Does she have super hearing like Piccolo?

And that was the answer.

"I'm awesome, aren't I? These babies can hear noise from up to 10000 miles! Neat, huh?" bragged Chika, pointing to her pink, delicate, and amazingly sensitive ears.

"Woah." Was all I could spit out. "That's so cool!"

I wonder if she could hear from underwater... That'll be even cooler. She only laughed. "Thanks! Well, my pal's hearing is superior. C'mon, I'll get her to meet you!

Just then, I realised her tail grew longer... claws began to rise from her fingers. A beautiful wreath of pink fur and white highlights began to grow round her neck.

In just a few seconds, she looked at me with a pair of fierce, piercing, hazelnut brown eyes as I noticed...

She was a wolf.

A she-wolf.

Right! Thats chapter 4 done...Yippie.

YIPPIE!

There was a song that inspired me to do this chapter. It's We are family!

We are family!  
I've got all my sisters with me!

We are family!

Get up everybody and SING!

See ya on Chapter 5!

Gohan: Buh bye guys! _Grabs Lozzy and dips her, then pecks her on the lips,smirks and chuckles._

_Fangirl scream, and hugs Gohan_

Chika: Hmph..._ Sniff, Sniff. Crosses my arms back facing the two._

Gohan: Aws, c'mere cus! _Hugs Chika tightly along with Lozzy, and pecks them both on the cheek_.

Chika and Lozzy: Oh you! _Giggles_

Gohan: _Grins and winks to you readers_ See you guys later...


	5. Chapter 5

Sup guys!

Well, this is Chapter 5!

Gohan: Oh wow! Really?!

Mmhm... _Trails fingers on Gohan chest_ It gets interesting here...

Gohan:_Blush_ What happens?

YOU fall in luurve!

Gohan: Wait...What?! _Face reddens_

Mmhm. _Snickers_

Chika:Hey guys!

Hey Chika! Guess what? Gohan's going to fal-

Gohan:_Covers Lozzy's mouth_ Ok here we go LETS START. -.-

Gohan's P.O.V:

She's a wolf! How cool is that?! Suddenly, I felt something warm and fuzzy cross between my legs. Then, I got lifted up! I looked down...

"It'll be way faster this way." Chika smirked as I noticed that she was the one carrying me. "Wow! Thanks!" I said as my hand gently caressed her ear. She started to wiggle her leg after that, I can remember hearing about what dogs (Or wolves) do when you scratch them in certain places. I guess her ear's one, Heh.

I chuckled as I got off her slowly, then tipped her onto her back. I heared her let out a small giggle as I grinned at her, mischievously.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" I laughed as I started to tickle the canines' white belly. "S-Stop! Hahahaha!" I hear her demand. I stopped,smirking.

"Had enough, Chika?" I questioned the pink-furred wolf. She smirked and she stood up.

"Lets see how you like it!" She pounced on me and started to give me puppy kisses! She got ALL my face wet. Yet still, I kind of enjoyed it...

"Hey stop it you! Get off!" I giggled loudly as she covered my cheeks with doggy drool...Yuuuuckkk! "Have YOU had enough?" She asked as she grinned at me slightly. "Yes! Now lets go." I flatly demanded. "Ok! Ok..." She replied as she lowered her body down to the ground slowly. I slowly climbed on top of her, and smiled. I could see her cheeks reddened slightly, and I smirked, and blushed myself. "C'mon cus, let's go!" I said softly as I stroked her head. "S-Sure!" She replied. "Hold on tight!" She called as she shot out into the sky.

She could fly! A wolf! That could fly! What IS she?!  
"You OK back there?" She asked softly, with the sweetest smile I've ever seen before. "Yeah, I'm cool!" I laughed. "It's amazing flying like this! I mean, I can fly..." I admitted, looking down.

"You can?! Wow!" She looked at me, smiling. "Wanna have a race?" I asked, curious of her speed. "Sure thing. But I must warn you! I'm faster than you think! Underneath this coat is a speeding machine..." She admitted, eyebrow lifted and a grin glued to her face. I reddened slightly at the comment, and pouted. "Showoff..."

"Hey, we'll see about that! 3...2...1... GO!" She shouted as she sped up towards the glimmering sea. "HEY!" I screamed, following her and catching up.

In just a few seconds, we were flying across the sea. I looked to my left, seeing that Chika transformed back to her normal form.

"Gohan..." She said softly, breaking the silence. "Mm?" I replied, looking her in the eyes. "I have to tell you about my mother...She isn't really your aunt..." She admitted. My eyes widened, and then I looked down. "Wow...No offence, but that was pretty obvious, heh." I laughed quietly. "What do you mean?" She asked me, tilting her dog eared-head. "I mean, how come she has do-..._Wolf,_ ears?"

"Well, its a long story, but I'll tell you. My mother was found by your mother when mine was just a baby. She was just a pup back then. She then decided to keep her...Then things got mixed up. She then transformed to her normal self, like I am now, and then panic started. But then, things worked out, and they co-operated and shared and were exactly like sisters to each other." Chika explained, making me smile. "I see! So you're not my cousin?" I ask curiously. "Well...Nah, but we're like cousins, well, soon will be!" She giggled. I got closer and closer to her, and embraced her in a warm hug. "Gohan...?" She started. I slowly let go. "I really wish you were my cousin...I'm an only child in this family..." I frowned, looking down. "Awww..." Said Chika. "You're a really cool person tho...and just because we're not cousins don't mean we can't get in touch now, can it?" She softly spoke, caressing my back, and smiling warmly at me. "And guess what? My Mom said she would convince your Mom if I can sleep over tonight!...And she said ...Yes!" Cheered Chika, holding my hands, and spinning round. I spun with her, of course, but got dizzy, and fell down to the lush, green forest...

AAAAAND It's done, lol.

Longest so far, YAAAAAAAAYYYY!  
1...2...3...AAAND...!

Gohan, Chika, ChiChi, Goku, Amy and me: OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! For...Next month...!

Buh Bye! R/R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Yeah, I know. I just couldn't think of a better title! T_T

Gohan: _Sniggering_

_Smacks Gohan on the head_ Shut up for me, will you, Gohan? _Puppy eyed at Gohan_

Gohan:Awww! Sure! _Pecks Lozzy on the nose_ You cutie...

Stop!..._Blush_ The readers can 'read' us!

Gohan: Oh right! Sorry... It's fine... Hey guys! This is chapter 6!

Chika's P.O.V:

I looked down at Gohan, and noticed he's unconsious! And he's going to crash into that sharp rock! Oh damni- I gaped, about to faint myself, I rushed to Gohan as fast as I can, punching the birds out of my way, and dodging the lush pink Cherry blossom trees below me.

I was too late...He landed on it, and his body laid on top of it, a large hole in his stomach.

"GOHAN!" I screamed, "GOHAN! WAKE UP! PLEASE!". Tears started to form in my eyes as my heart beated so quickly, it felt like a knife going through it over and over. I held his body close to mine. "D-Don't die on me, cus...PLEASE!" I cried. "Hey, Chika? Is that y- Oh my gosh! Get him to Hiromi! Quick!" Said a ginger haired-wolfie behind me. It was Katsumi! "Thank goodness you're here, Katsumi! And yes! Let's go! Gohan needs her help." I said, my eyebrows lowering. "Ill carry...Gohan? Isn't that you're cousin?" She asked. "YES! Now let's go already!" I yelped, holding my orange eared- friend's shoulders and pushing her back and forth. "All right! All right!" She replied, pushing my arms off her, and holding Gohan in her arms."Let's roll." Commanded Katsuki.

Gohan's P.O.V:

I woke slowly...I feel like I'm getting carried away somewhere...I-I am getting carried! But...By who? I groaned as I noticed I have a huge hole in my sto-"The rock!" I started, scaring the heck out of the girl holding me. "Gohan!" It was Chika! "Ch-Chika?" I stuttered slowly. "Y-You're ok...Thank goodness!" She yelped. "O-Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I said, smiling at her.

"Gohan, I'd like you to meet Katsumi. She's a friend of mine." My cousin started. "You helped Chika save me? Thank you... And nice to meet you. I'm Gohan." I followed. "Nice to meet you too, Gohan. And you're welcome, but I'm not the one to save you. Neither is Chika." Katsumi replied. They didn't? What do they mean? "Huh? Then who was it?" I questioned. "You mean who's it going to be..." Chika silently spoke. "Hiromi...The most generous, beautiful, strongest, bravest of all our pack. The great Grey Wolf of our pack, even." She explained. "Wow...She's going to save me? Can she heal?" I asked. Wow... She sounds awesome! "Yes, but she'll have to see your injuries, clean all the blood off, and _then _she'll heal you." Katsumi debated. "Thats...G-Great...!" Was all I could say before passing out...

Chika's P.O.V:

Gohan! He's past out again! "No! Gohan!" I yelled. "Don't worry Chik. He's just ran out of energy, that's all!" Assumed Katsumi. "O-Ok..." I hope he's going to be alright... Stay with me Gohan!

_5 Minutes later... _

Gohan's P.O.V:

I groaned as I sat up in a beautiful green leaf bed, that was extra soft..."I can't get up...Ugh..." I moaned "N-No...Stay down..." A mystery voice called, a pair of white, furry hands gently push me down back onto the bed. A wolf, like cousin Chika, but at her human like form. She was grey, with a pointy white fringe and flowing white hair to go with it. She was wearing a silk green and white kimono and had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen... Crystal white-bluish colour. "I'm glad you're awake..." She said, a soft, sweet tone. "You must be Hiromi..." I assumed. "I am...Did Chika and Katsumi tell you this?" She asked, looking into my eyes, kneeling down, and resting her elbows on the bed.

"Yes...I-Is this you're bed?" I curiously asked. She only nodded her head, and looked down. I sat up and looked at her. "Wow...You _are _beautiful..."

DAMNIT YOU STUPID MOUTH! ASDFGHJKL!

Her face reddened."Why thanks, I get that a lot..." Giggled Hiromi. My face flushed. I never said that to any other girl...But my lips stretched to form a small, cute smile. "Right. Let's get you fixed. Get comfy, otherwise, this is going to sting a little..." The so called 'Grey wolf of the pack' warned me. I got myself comfortable on the lush bed. She got a bit of cotton,dipped it in red liquid, and then, I blushed as she started to lift my shirt upwards. Her cheeks turned rosy as well. "Uhh..." I murmured. "S-Sorry!" She yelped, her blush hardening as she released her stare from my muscular body. "It's just cause you look so muscular for a child my age..." She admitted, looking down. "It's ok... D-Don't feel ashamed..." I started to lift her chin up, staring into her Tanzanite like-eyes. "I should be...My...What an injury..." She gasped. I smiled, looking at her as she dabbed the liquid off the cotton and onto her fuzzy hands. Then, she had her hands above the large hole in my stomach. Suddenly, I started to cough up blood. "Shshsh... Calm down...almost there..." She started as I groaned. The liquid dripped right off her hands, and onto my stomach, like a blanket. In just seconds, the liquid dissapeared, and the hole in my stomach dissapeared. "Wow!" I exclaimed. "Yep. Now, go take a shower. You would like to remove all these stains off you, right?" Hiromi insisted. "Uh...Sure?" I replied. "Bathroom is out that door, to the left, and the first door you see to the right." She explained. "Got it." I said, confidently as I exited the room. "To the left...First door to the right!" I said as I found the bathroom door. I was shocked at the sight I was observing. A spotless, clean, white-green bathroom. It was absolutely beautiful. I started to twist the shower handle slowly, and the water came on. I slid my clothes off, and jumped in the tub...

_Ten minutes later..._

I exhaled as I exited the white tub. I then noticed a note next to a white robe, hung on the wall:

_Dear Gohan,_

_After you finish your shower, put this robe on, and bring your old clothes back to Hiromi, and she will stitch them up for you._

_Love, Chika._

Ok, so the robe's for me. I put it on, and figured it was already warm. "Ahhhh..." I exhaled as the warm fur wrapped around me. I grabbed my clothes and went back to Hiromi's.

"Hiromi?" I called. "Follow my voice! I'm in the closet room!" I hear Hiromi reply. I did just that. As I got there, my face got as red as a rose. Hiromi was sitting in front of a mirror...h-half naked...

**END**

Ooh la la! Half naked, huh?

Gohan: Shut up, Lozzy...

Pffft... Well! That took a long time! Thanks for reading, guys! R/R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

From now on, I'm calling the chapters 'Chapters', if you know what I mean... :D

Teen Gohan:Hah, hah, hah..._sarcasm..._

Teen Videl: Ok, what's going on here?!

Gohan&Lozzy: WHAT THE HELL?!

Teen Gohan: V-Videl?! Is that you?

Hiromi:Gohan! What are you doing with _her?!_

Videl: HEY! Miss Perfect, I'm sorry but Gohan, here, marries me in the future!

Oooooh no... You're really gonna get it now, Videl...

~LOZZY123~

Hiromi's P.O.V:

Oh godamnit! I'm half naked..._No comment..._ I thought as I observed Gohan's face getting rosier than ever. I slowly wrapped myself in some bed sheets that were on the floor, and looked away, my cheeks turning pink... "I-I'm so sorry...!" He said, looking away, covering his face. "D-Don't hit me with a vase!" He cowardly murmured. "Hey, Gohan...Is your nose bleeding?" I said, letting out a giggle, and uncovering myself. I stood up, and pushed my arms into my new white tank top's sleeves and then my legs through short dark blue denim shorts, also a pair of red pumps. "How do I look?" I teased at Gohan as he wipes the blood off his nose. "Y-You look great! Wait... DON'T HIT ME PLEASE! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOCK!" He continued to blabber, blushing while he's at it. "Woah woah woah WOAH... Calm down, Gohan. I'm not that kind of person who hates life, or wishes that pervs would never exist-" "But I-I'm not a perv!" He interrupted. "SHH! As I said, I'm not that kind of person. I adore, and love life. I bet you knew that." I explained, smiling and holding his hand. His cheeks became rosy, and I let out a giggle. "I sensed it in you all along, Hiromi." He said, making me blush hard. "And I also think pervs are kind of funny! Well, except if they do anything to me, if you know what I mean." I blushed harder. I moaned at the thought. "What's wrong?" He asked...

Damn that pervert... "I got reminded by something a perv did to me before... It was really embarrassing..." I said, blushing and looking down. "What did he do?" Questioned Gohan. Did he have to ask? I mean...WHY?! "I don't wanna talk about it..." I pouted. "Oh... It's ok...You don't have to if you don't want to... I kinda know someone who likes that kind of stuff." He calmed. I think he knows what I mean...

"Hold still..." I said suddenly, covering his nose. I healed it, and it stopped bleeding. "What?" He blushed. He's so shy...and cute... "Your nose was bleeding again..." I informed. "Jeez...Thanks." He thanked. "Hey, what about if I show you my studio?" I exclaimed. "Wow! You really have one?" He asked in disbelief. "Yurp! Follow your tour guide for today!" I announced, marching towards out exit, and down the hallway. Gohan just shrugged, and followed. I hummed to the tune '_We're off to see the Wizard of Oz', _I don't know why, I just find it really catchy while marching. I noticed Gohan putting a finger to the corner of his lips. _What a cute voice..._ I hear him think. "Why thank you!" He only fell over. (A/N: Anime style, Lol XD)

"Y-You read minds?" He murmured as he sat up. "Nah, its just that my ears hear minds as well. I just figured something." I admitted, holding my arms out for Gohan. As he grabbed them, he said, "What do you mean?". I replied back to him, "You like me, don't you?" He scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "What? Nawww..." Gohan lied. I was positive he did. I think he's kinda cute. Why won't he like me back? Pfft...He has to, I just know he does. "If you say so." I said, pulling him up. He suddenly fell on top of me. My face flushed, and I giggled quietly. "Ooh! Lookie what we have here!" I hear a voice say. "Chika, forget it, it's not what you think... He's fell over!" I whined, trying to convince to them, that what they think isn't true.

Gohan's P.O.V:

"Hey...cus? C'mere..."I hear her say, pointing her finger to her chest. I did as she said, and she leaned to my ear. "Want me to hook you up with her?" She asks, grinning. In the blink of an eye, I saw Hiromi grabbing her ear. "To the corner, Chika." She ordered. "You can't make me." Chika teased. AAAND Hiromi was dragging her to her room. "Wolf form. NOW." She did as she said, and Hiromi lowered a cage down from the top corner of her room. "Hmph." Chika huffed as she twisted round, and sat down. "Sorry about that." Apologized Hiromi. "You don't have to apologize! Really!" I laughed. Why would Hiromi have a crush on me? I'm not boyfriend material yet. I have no control of my power yet, I know none about _that_ stuff... And obviously, I never had a girlfriend. I mean, I'm only 13! And I don't have any friends... Except the other Z-Fighters. I need friends _my _age! "HA!" I hear Hiromi bursting out. "What?!" I yelled. "You need to go to a high school. How about my school?! My mom's rich, so she can afford it!". "Your Mom's rich?" I questioned in disbelief. "Yep! Right now, we'll discuss that later. STUDIO TIME! WOOT!" She screamed, running through the hallway, laughing. "Calm down! I'm coming!"

When we got there, Hiromi paused in front of the door. "Prepare to have your mind blown, Gohan." I grabbed my head. "Got it covered.". She giggled at my actions, and pushed the door open. "BEHOLD!" She echoed. "Wow..." I whispered. Recording studio, drums, guitars, string instruments in a cupboard! EVERYTHING! Hiromi ran into the recording studio, and I sat on a chair. I pressed a button, and thought of a song while Hiromi put on a pair of headphones. (Well, that's what the instructions said!) I thought of _Who you are_ by Jessie J. She started to sing. The vibration in her voice was perfect... Her voice was beautiful...

"_No, no, no, no, no...  
Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart!  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
Yeah yeah yeah ..."_

"Wow..." I whispered. Her ears twitched as she smiled, blushing while looking down. I smiled, and gave her a thumbs up. She leaned into the microphone and said, "How was it?" softly and shyly while her face was reddening. I held up a microphone, which had a light blue, glowing handle. "Amazing!" I exclaimed, and gave her two thumbs up! She twisted her foot on the ground while blushing and looking down. "Thank you..."

She was so adorable...I wish there was some way I could express my feelings to her! I blushed and smiled at her.

She slowly walked out the door, and entered the room which I was sat in, her hands clutched behind her back. (A/N: BTW, Gohan has his own clothes back on!)

"Why are you blushing? Havn't you ever sang in front of someone?" I questioned. "N-No..." Her face reddened.

"Well, there's this party we're gonna have out in the cherry blossom forests on Christmas Eve! Yknow, where I fell on that rock!" I remembered. "If you'd like to come, it would be great! You can sing there too!" I continued. "I don't know... I'd love to come to the Christmas party, but I don't know about the singing part." She admitted, looking into my eyes. "It'll be fine! Trust me! I'll...I'll go on stage with you if you do it!" I convinced. She sniffled cutely, and answered, "Hmm...A-Alright...". "Awesome."

_Meanwhile, back at the Son's residence..._

Narrator's P.O.V:

Goku, who was sleeping like a baby on the fluffy white bed who he shares with his beloved wife, Chi Chi, sat up, rubbing his eyes while getting up, and getting his orange Gi on. As he stepped downstairs, he heared the giggle of two women, and the bark of a dog.

"G-Goku?! No way!" He heared a voice call him. It was his old childhood friend, Amy White. "A-Amy?! Wow! It's been a while, hasn't it?" He rhetorically questioned her. She ran up to Goku, and pulled him into a tight hug. "It has! It has! It's been like, forever! How are you?" She asked him, innocence and memories reflected on her eyes. "I'm good! You?" He replied, waiting for an answer from the pink wolfie/human. "Never been better! Just spending time reacquainting with Chi- Waaaait a minute. If you two live together, does this mean you finally got married?!" She asked, a smile glued to her face. "Mmhmm..." ChiChi replied, giggling. "Yays!" Exclaimed Amy with joy. "I just knew you would!"

_Back with Gohan..._

Gohan's P.O.V:

"So we get a stage ready in the forest," I started explaining to Hiromi. "I'll do it!" A voice replied to us from behind. "Asuka? OK!" Hiromi questioned the mystery person. I looked behind me. A beautiful girl with purple flowing hair, and silver, shining eyes and a white, clean, beautiful dress. I could tell she was one of the girly types. "At your assistance. I'd do anything for such a hottie like you!". That sentence made my face flush. I backed up a little, my face turning pink (literally). I laugh nervously.

Just then, Hiromi jumped in, "Asuka, please stop that.". "But he's sooooo cute! Oh, I get it. You're already his girlfriend!" Asuka replied, making me jump into their conversation. "HEYY! I just met her an hour ago!" I screamed, making the girls fall over. "Woah woah woah!" Asuka continued. "Ok I get it! I was only joking, cutiepie!" She blushed, nudging me and smirking. Hiromi grabbed Asuka from the ear, and sent her to the cage in her room with Chika, just like she did with my cousin. "They think I'm harmless, but inside, I'm a fighting machine." Hiromi bragged. "Wanna spar?" I offered the wolfie a sparring session. "Sho nuff!" She grinned, and I chuckled. "Fo sho." I replied cockily.

_An hour later..._

Gohan's P.O.V Still...:

A few minutes later, waiting ages for Hiromi to find an outfit, she finally came out. She was looking so ready for sparring. She wore a short, black, leather slit-skirt and some leather, black tights underneath. Also, a strapless peplum top. (A/N: If you don't know what they are, search them up :))

"Do I look ok?" She asked softly. "You look awesome! All you need is some martial arts shoes. I happen to own a pair back at my place. Wanna come?" I asked, smiling. "Sure! Thank you!" She excitedly thanked me. In seconds, we were outside, and about to fly off to my house in the country.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm just gonna start this straight away, mkay?

Gohan: Enjoy!

Hiromi's P.O.V:

As we flyed to Gohan's home, me in my wolf form, I wondered about something, and my cheeks started to go red. "Hiromi?" Gohan called, breaking the awkward silence. "Mm?" I answered. What is he gonna ask? "How old are you?" The raven haired-boy questioned, and his cheeks got slightly pink. "I'm 11. You?" I returned an answer. "Twelve."

…...

He looks very familiar.

"Gohan. Were you one of those fighters that went to fight Cell?" I asked. Gohan only gasped, and blushed. "Y-Yes..."

WOW! _HE _must've been the golden haired-boy who beat Cell! I saw it!

"So _you_ beat Cell!". "Nah! What are you talking about?! It was Mr. Satan!" He blabbered.

Yeah right...

"Mr. Satan is NOT capable of that power. Only you. I know so. I saw the whole thing, Gohan. You saved the world. I watched T.V and saw...y-you. I...I had these butterflies in my stomach..." I admitted, smiling while blushing and looking down. Gohan started smirking. "They said to me, that you were the one to beat Cell..." I said, smiling and looking up at the clouds. Gohan giggled, and did the same. "I was that person who beat Cell. I'm gonna get revenge from Hercule sooner or later..." Gohan slowly admitted.

A few moments later, something struck Gohan, causing him to freeze, a shocking look in his face.

He barely breathed! "G-Gohan?! What is it?" I asked, holding him and shaking his shoulders. "I-It can't be...!" He stuttered. He seems scared! But why?

"Cell..."

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" I screamed. THERE IS NO WAY. CELL. COULD. BE. HERE.

"I can sense his Ki..." He whispered, hushing me. I turned to my normal form as his hair started to stand up. It began to turn gold! And so shiny! His eyes were almost like mine, and a smirk appeared on his face. "Its been a while since I transformed. Now let's go and warn my dad." His face turned serious. He held my hand, and made me blush. "Let's go." He ordered, a golden aura surrounding him as he took off, my hands wrapped around his arm. He blushed deeply as I did so, but I just tried to ignore him by hugging his arm and holding it close to me. I was shaking. Cell's back... I'm frightened...Gohan is our only faith...My only faith...since he...Cell... killed my dad...

"Hiromi? Are you ok?" Gohan questioned softly, huddling me into his arms, and holding me tightly. I blushed red. "I'm so scared... What if he gets away with it this time?!" I sobbed, crying onto Gohan's chest. His face reddened immensely, and so did mine. "G-Gohan... You will stop him again...W-won't you?" I stuttered. "He seems really powerful now...but I'll try my best, Hiromi. I feel that you've had a hard time because of Cell, huh?" He predicted, playing with my hair. I slowly turned round, and just then, I noticed how close we are...

I gasped and turned away while my cheeks were busy turning pink. I suddenly started tearing up. "Y-Yeah... My father got his blood sucked out of him...The person who did it looked ALOT like Cell. It could've been him...And I could have saved him if I wasn't that of a scaredy-cat... I need revenge..." I explained...

I'm going to avenge my father's death...One day...

"I know how you feel... My father died already by the attack of the Saiyans...I was a scaredy-cat aswell... That was when I was a little kid, though. I didn't have control over my power, and everytime it gets unleashed, I go berserk..." Gohan slowly started, and began to tear up. A tear dripped off Gohan's cheek, and onto mine, and I started to picture the emotions that Gohan's feeling. Because of this, my eyes started to sparkle. I visualised the memories from the time Gohan's father died. "Oh...my gosh..." I continued. I embraced him in a warm hug. He blushed, but hugged me back. "It's fine," He calmed, making me let him go, and giving him the puppy eyes. "My dad's back now! We wished him back with the Dragonballs!"

Dragonballs? What are those?

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "DragonBalls! You use them to summon Shenron, the eternal dragon, and he can grant any wish possible! Well, unless if it's beyond Shenron's power to do so..." Gohan explained. "Wow..." I gaped. Any...Wish...Possible... I want my father back... "Amazing!" I said, clutching my hands together. "Gohan...Are you a half breed?" I asked. I smelt different blood in him. "Y-Yes...Half Saiyan, half human..." "Wow...So you're half Saiyan... I am a half breed aswell, half human, half wolf." I confessed.

We got to his house moments later. I turned to my _human_ form, my crystal blue eyes still in place, but my hair is light, light brown. Also, the fur dissappears and human skin replaces it. Gohan blushed and stared, and I blushed too, all thanks to the demi-Saiyan... He shook his head in confusion and went through the door, me following him. "Mom! I'm home!" Gohan called. "Hi hun! I see you brought a friend over!" A woman with black hair, flowing down onto her back. "Wow! You have your hair down!" Gohan added. "Oh yes! I decided to brush it today and leave it down." She explained. "You're pretty, aren't you?" Gohan's mother complimented me and made my face flush. "Aww! You think so?" I asked in disbelief, looking cutely at the demi-saiyan's mother. "Very pretty, sweetie! I'm Gohan's mother, but you can call me Chichi!" She introduced herself. She seemed nice! "I'm Hiromi. It's a pleasure!" I introduced myself, bowing down to Chi Chi. Suddenly, we heard a baby giggling from the kitchen. As we got there, I saw a little baby with jet black, messy, spiky hair, playing with Bonita, Chika's dog. "He's so adorable! Is he your brother?" I asked Gohan. "Yeah, This is Goten!" He said, picking up his brother, who looked similar to him. Goten waved at me and giggled, trying to say hello. "Hiya Goten!" I said cutely. "You're a cutiepie! Gohan, do you mind if I hold him?" I begged. "Sure!" He said handing over the baby slowly and resting him in my arms. He was half asleep already... "Seems like he's tired..." I started, rocking Goten in my arms. "I think he likes you. Alot..." Gohan added. "Really? Doesn't he sleep much?" I asked. "Nope... He likes to play fight with me more than anything else..." He replied. "I have a baby sister as well. She play fights too, except she's quite the stunner." Gohan giggled. "A pretty, adorable baby girl!" I giggled, clutching my hands together. "Yknow, I think you two would make a great mother and father someday!" I heard Gohan's mother saying. Me and Gohan blushed _hard_. "H-Huh?!" We both stuttered, gulping. "You're serious?" Gohan asked his mother in disbelief, still blushing real hard. "Of course! Goten loves you both! And you're so gentle with him!" She explained clutching her hands together. "Errr... I think we have to wait a little longer before we get to that..." I interrupted.

Gohan slowly walked up the stairs. "Alright...But if you need advice, come to me!" Chi Chi offered. "Uh sure!" I stuttered, slowly making my way upstairs. "Gohan?" I called, looking for the demi-Saiyan. "In here...!" I hear Gohan's voice call for me. I walked to a room that seemed to be Gohan's. "Gohan your mother says you have to study!" I giggled, opening the door to what seemed to be Gohan's bedroom. "Kay..." Gohan replied, sounding like he's half asleep. Gohan's face thudded against his desk in disappointment. "Hey don't be sad, you know...I can help you! I have studying to do!" I confessed. "Wanna spar first? I get bored of homework..." Gohan muffled, his face still glued to the desk. I put my hand on his head and as I was about to pull his head up, Gohan turned to face me. I blush, of course, taking my hand off his spiky, golden hair. "Sure..." I softly said, smiling at Gohan, who smiles back. "Now, about those shoes...?" I spoke, sitting by Gohan on his bed. "Oh, right!" The half breed remembered, walking towards me. "My friend Piccolo can help! Follow me! Uhh... You can fly, right?" He questioned me, unsure. "Only in my wolf form. In this form, no." I admitted, looking away. "I can carry you! And before we spar, I can teach you how to fly! No need to be shy!" He said, ruffling my hair slowly and blushing while he's at it. "Thanks so much! You're so sweet!" I smiled with my rosy cheeks making a comeback. "Aww, shucks!" Gohan giggled, his rosy cheeks making a comeback, too.

Ever so suddenly, Gohan gasped, and a brown monkey's tail slithered out Gohan's shirt. "Awws! A monkey tail!" I exclaimed. "It's my Saiyan tail... It grew out again...Wait! Don't grab...it...like that..." He fainted onto his bed by me and his hair turned back to black as I grabbed his tail with my hand. "G-Gohan?!" I yelled. "Wake up!"

Just then, someone burst through the door. That must be his father! Eyes the same, and so is the hair! "Are you Gohan's father?" I asked. "Yep! What happened to Gohan?!" He yelled. I only grabbed his tail and he fainted!" I confessed, tearing up. I embraced him in a warm but tight hug. "Hey, it's fine!" I hear Gohan's father say. "He'll be OK right about now..." He continued, and my eyes widened, and I released the hug as quick as possible, only to see Gohan snicker and blush, his eyes were still closed though. "No fair. You didn't tell me." I pouted. "Yeah but you grabbed my tail! I couldn't have told you after you did!"

"I...I guess you're right..."

"Huh?" Was Gohan's only response.

"I should have been more careful. I'm sorry..." I apologized.

"You don't have to... You never knew!"

"I should've... I hurt you, Gohan... I feel bad..." I blushed and sniffled cutely, looking down onto my knees in shame. "I'll meet you by the door, Gohan." Gohan's father stated, walking out the door. Gohan nodded. I felt an arm slither round my waist. It was Gohan, and he was pulling me closer to him. I blushed harder, and tears streamed down my cheek. "Don't cry..." He said. "I was scared... You know...My mother isn't with me either... She died from a disease and now it's only me and my sister, Mika..." I said, my eyes watering with tears and my teeth clenched together. Gohan's eyes widened...

"I'm so sorry... D-Do you want to live with us?" He offered me. My red cheeks stood out even more, and the tears faded away. "A-are you sure? I still have my house...You and your family can come over for the weekend...that is...if you care _that_ much... " I sniffled once more.

"What are you talking about?! I care about all of my family and friends more than anything else in the world! Including you and your sister..." He corrected, a big drop of disbelief in the sentence, but love embraced most of my heart as he said those caring words.

Something struck me a few seconds later.

_THE DRAGONBALLS! My Mom and Dad could be wished back to life! _I thought cheerfully. I can't believe it! I'm so glad I met Gohan!

"Gohan! The Dragonballs!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his purple V-Neck shirt. "Of course! We could wish your parents back to life!"

PHHEEWW!

Sorry it took so long for me to upload this you guys... Hope u like it!

Review and fav!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

YESS! 1000 VIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

…...

_Recap:_

_I grabbed Gohan's V-Neck shirt. "We could wish my Mom back with the Dragonballs!" I exclaimed, tears of happiness streaming down my red cheek._

_End recap._

Gohan's P.O.V

I hugged Hiromi tightly while she was crying against my chest.

"When do you wanna go and summon the dragon?" I asked, letting her go and ruffling her hair gently. She blushed slightly and replied, "Not yet, we have a sparring session to complete." She announced smirking, wiping her tears with her hand clenched by her side, and one landing on my chest. I grinned. "Very well then," I stated. "Sparring it is. First thing if first though. We need to get you those shoes already!"

I picked Hiromi up bride-style in my room while she was giggling her heart out. I ran outside and started flying to Kami's tower. We got there eventually. "Piccolo?" I called my friend. "Up here, kid." Me and Hiromi looked up to the roof of the tower. Hiromi smiled, and so did Piccolo. He came down from the roof, and walked towards us. "Who's your friend here?" He questions, resting his eyes on Hiromi. "This is Hiromi. She's my friend and she also saved my life earlier today." I explained, smiling softly at my wolfie pal. "Nice to meet you!" She exclaimed, bowing down. "Likewise. Im Piccolo." Piccolo replied, bowing down slightly also. "Gohan! What brings you here?" A voice from behind us called. Dende walked towards smiling. "Dende! Just bringing my friend to meet Piccolo here- Oh right! Piccolo! Hiromi needs some martial arts shoes. If you don't mind," I nervously asked my friend. "Sure. May I watch your sparring session?" Piccolo questioned, looking at Hiromi, and widening his eyes. "What power..." He put out his index finger and pointed at Hiromi's feet. A beam came out his finger, and a pair of black martial arts shoes, and white leg warmers, appeared on her legs. "Thanks! And sure! You can watch if you like! Wow! Cool!" My brown haired-friend exclaimed, observing her covered legs and twisting them to look further. "Thanks so much Piccolo!" Hiromi thanked my Namekian friend by hugging him tightly. "Woah, calm down, it's okay!" Piccolo struggled. I smiled watching.

I heard some ringing. My cell-phone! I picked it up. "Hello?" I said. "_Gohan? Is that you?" _It was Trunks."Hey Trunks, What's up?" I replied. "_Gohan! Come quick! On TV! It's Cell!"_

I gaped. "You guys...Cell's back...He's on TV..."

"WHAT?!"

We raced to the Kame House after we heard the news with Hiromi in my arms. When we got there, everyone was visible from the window, watching the news. We burst into the door. "Where is that bastard?!" I yelled. "Gohan! You calm down right this second!" I heard Bulma yell back. "S-Sorry Bulma..." I apologized, my head hanging down. "I'm sorry for yelling, Gohan. It's just that I feel the same! WOAH!" She shrieked, along with everyone else. A girl alike to Cell was on the TV, with a ruined and demolished recording area background for the news. "Greetings, viewers. I am Cellestia. The reincarnation of Cell. Gohan, that battle was beautiful, but I'm only here for revenge..." The perfect female clone of Cell warned me as her tongue swirled around her lips. "Meet me at the same spot where the Cell Games occurred. I'll be waiting, right girls?" She said, looking at the ground, grinning. Suddenly, the camera pointed the same direction. "For the first time in my life, I think I'm gonna faint!" Hiromi announced, collapsing onto the floor. Katsumi, Asuka, and Chika were in Cellestia's evil hands. Apparently in their human forms. "Gohan! Help us!" I hear Chika shriek. "You'll never get away with this! Gohan and Hiromi'll come for us!" Asuka yelped. "You guys! Get all the help you can get! Help us!" Katsumi screamed, and the TV turned black. A voice entered my mind all of a sudden, "If you want your friends back, come to the arena in 2 days from now. Bye bye sweetiepie!" It teased. I growled, kneeling down next to Hiromi. I put a hand to her forehead, and then to mine. "She's fine." I said, rounding her up into my arms slowly. Hiromi's cheeks turned pink, and I blushed. She slowly began panting. "I'll get you...Cellestia..." She murmured. "Gee...You guys, I think Hiromi here knows Cellestia." I explained. "Atchoo!" I jump as I hear someone sneezing. I look down, and giggled. "Glad your awake! You fainted!" I exclaimed in relief. "Yeah... We gotta get the girls...b-back..." She sniffled, tears dripping off her cheeks, and onto my arm. "Look. We will. I will. For you..." I promised, clenching my fist and smiling. "It's going to be fine... Now how about that sparring session? It'll be a great way to start our training!" I offered, holding my friend's hand, and lifting her up. "Guys, this is Hiromi." I introduced. "Hi! It's nice to meet you all!" Giggled Hiromi. "Awww! Such a cutie!" Bulma squealed, kneeling down to Hiromi's height and ruffling her light brown, silky hair. She giggled, making everyone giggled. "I'm Bulma!"

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss!" Hiromi bowed back. "I'm Krillin. These people here are Android 18, Yamcha, Trunks, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Vegeta." My dad's best buddy introduced our friends to Hiromi. "It's such a pleasure meeting you all!" Hiromi replied, her hand on her hip, her smile widening to form a cute grin. "Gohan! I can't believe you actually have a girlfriend!" Yamcha announced, making my face flush, and Hiromi's ears perk up. "H-huh?" She stuttered innocently, blushing while she's at it. "WE ONLY MET TODAY!" I yelled in front of Yamcha. "Besides, we have other things to focus on, not only my personal and private LIFE!" I continued. "Wow! Nice to meet you! You're quite stunning!" I hear Master Roshi exclaim, adjusting his sunglasses. "Thank you! I kinda get that a lot!" Hiromi replied, blushing slightly. As always, the old pervert stares at her chest, and just as he was about to grab her, she squealed, covered herself, and I came in and grabbed the back of his shirt's collar. "H-Hey!" He stuttered, trying his best to reach her. "May I?" Hiromi asked, frowning at Roshi. I knew what she wanted to do. "Be my guest." I happily accepted her to. Roshi struggled, but Hiromi's hand whacked him across the cheek, leaving a red hand mark on it.

"Wow Gohan! I never knew you were _that _protective to pretty girls." Yamcha teased once more. "Shut it." I demanded, crossing my arms. He crouched down to my friends height, like Bulma. "Your eyes are like diamonds!" Yamcha said, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Oh stop it!" Hiromi giggled. "No really! Literally! Come look guys!" He called. We all gathered round. Everyone gazed at her crystal blue eyes. "Trunks! They look alike to yours, sweetie!" Bulma said to Trunks, who was staring at Hiromi's eyes. (Hope this doesn't lead to something...)

"Your'e right Mom! Well, they're a little lighter, tho." He replied in disbelief. "You guys, cmon! I'm a bit claustrophobic!" Warned Hiromi, her arms to her sides, making everyone back up. "So let's all sit down and discuss this. We have 2 days. The picnic is in a week, so we better think about that too... That is... If we'll win..." I recapped. Everyone sat down. Hiromi and I sat on the floor with Yamcha lying on his back, Puar and the Turtle. Bulma, Master Roshi, Trunks and Oolong sat on the sofas and couches. "I'm scared, guys..." I said. "I know I beat Cell before, but I think Cellestia is a lot stronger..." I continued, looking down. "That doesn't mean we can't win." Hiromi smirked at me, and the whole group agreed. "Exactly. We're all here, Gohan. So is your father!" Krillin said, pointing to the window to see dad flying towards the Kame House. "Guys, did you watch T.V?" He called, walking through the wooden door of the house. "Yeah dad..." I replied slowly, looking down along with the rest. "Cell's twin clone!" He continued. "Even stronger than Cell!"

"We know... 'She' has some of my friends..." Hiromi sniffled lightly, a tear about to drip out her eye.

I caught it, though...

"We're going to get them back... I promised, didn't I?" I repeated myself. She nodded.

Hiromi jumped up a moment later.

"I GOT IT!" She exclaimed. "Yes! Yes! We'll get all of my school and form an army!"

Everyone fell down (Anime style!) except me. "Uhh..." I murmured. "Trust me, my pals aren't weak. They're almost as strong as I am!" Hiromi replied, making me hug her tightly in happiness. "Awesome! Let's go get them!" I yelled, grabbing her hand and flying out the window. "Good luck!" I hear our friends shouting. "Where is the school?" I excitedly questioned. Hiromi's grey fur grew back, and I could feel her energy lighten up. She let go of my hand, and told me. "Further North. Follow me!" She called as she zoomed to the North. We got there in about a quarter of an hour later, and Hiromi crouched down, and blew on some of the grass. The luscious green grass slowly started to glow, and hover off the ground. Hiromi separated one half of the grass and the other to each side, and green plat fell to the ground.

There was a big, rusty wooden door.

Hiromi twisted the handle, and suprisingly, there was a shiny, metallic, silver staircase.

"After you." She grinned, and I hopped down the stairs. Hiromi landed by me, smiling at the awesome site I am witnessing. "Welcome to Mystic Academy." She introduced the 3 story building I was gaping at. "One word. Incredible." I admitted, walking slowly towards the entrance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

Sup ppl! Just here to say:

THANK YOU FOR 1.2K VIEWS! You guys are just awesome!

Gohan:_Runs frantically in circles until he hits a wall. _Oww :(

That's what you get when you get hyper XD

Hiromi's P.O.V:

We slowly walked in, and Gohan bumped into our principal, Mr. Loid.

"S-Sorry Sir..." Gohan apologized.

"There's no need to, young man. Is he your friend, Miss Fukushima?" He asked me.

"Uhh yes, Mr. Loid. He might be coming to this school later on!" I replied, a goofy grin glued to my face.

"Yeah. This place looks incredible!" My now raven haired- friend exclaimed.

"And what is your name?" Mr. Loid asked Gohan.

"Gohan." He replied.

"I'm Mr. Void, the school principal." He held out his hand for Gohan to shake, and so he did.

"Hiromi, you know you can't come in her without school uniform..." Mr. Loid reminded me. "Oh I'm terribly sorry Sir! I'll be back in a minute!" I called, rushing into the girls' changing room. I slipped off my clothes, and put on my school uniform: A long sleeved white top, with a sailor collar and a dark blue ribbon around it, tied in a bow. Also a grey pleated skirt, a pair of white stockings, and a pair of jet black, shiny dolly shoes with a bow at the tip of each one. All of these clothes were in one, tiny capsule. I came out the room, still tying my hair up in a bun with a white ribbon. I turned round the corner to see Gohan looking into the break dancing room. I think he might be gaping at one of my friends, Drake. He is a master at break dancing.

"Gohan? Where's Mr. Loid?" I asked. When he turned his head, he blushed deeply, observing me. I blushed and cleared my throat while looking down. "He went to his office a while ago. Do you know this guy?" He questioned, pointing to Drake. "Sure, that's Drake. He's my buddy and the master of break dancing. The best in the entire school." I introduced, jealousy in my eyes.

"Someone's a bit jealous!" He grinned, teasing me and making me argue with him. "Now listen here..." I angrily whispered, grabbing his purple shirt by the collar and pulling him closer. "I am not jealous, and-" I paused as I caught him staring into my eyes. "What are you staring at?" I asked, a bit nervous. Gohan just blinked. "Hiromi... I need to talk to you...without anyone around." He whispered back, holding onto my arm, and pulling me outside.

"I can walk, you know..." I pouted, rubbing my arm slowly and lightly. "H-Hiromi... When I fought Cell... My father almost died... When we fight Cellestia... I don't want you gone too..." He said, looking down while his cheeks go a bit red. "Gohan, please... I want to help you... You offer to bring my parents back to life... It's so very nice of you..." I said, my eyes tearing up slowly...slowly...

"A-And I want to help you in return..." I squeaked, my cheeks flushing.

"Hiromi, I can't. You have to stay behind..." He repeated, holding tightly onto my arms and tearing up slightly. "Please... You're the bestest friend I ever had..."

That sentence made my face flush.

"I don't want you hurt..." He repeated once more, his eyes narrowing with dissapointment. He got closer...closer...closer... and his arms went through mine, and he gave me the most wonderful hug I've ever gotten.

"G-Gohan..." I muffled against his chest, but he just hugged me harder.

I wanted this moment to last forever...

"Gohan..." I said, my face flushing as I break the hug slowly. "W-Wow..." I murmured, smiling and my finger landing on my bottom lip. "Gohan, please. I don't want you hurt either... Let me come with you!" I yelled, my head clashing onto Gohan's muscular chest. I cried so hard, I barely could breathe... I want to stay by his side, protect him whenever he needs help...

"H-Hiromi..." He stuttered, blushing like mad. My tail slowly wagged, and my long, doggy tongue slurped Gohan on the cheek in slight anger, making him giggle.

"You know, I know how you feel about me." He laughed.

"You do...?" I questioned, my blush deepening.

"Yep. Remember when I said your beautiful? Well, I saw your ears perk up. And that's how I knew you were starting to crush on me."He started to giggle cutely, watching my ears and tail wag.

"Do you want me to go get us some ice-cream when we finish our training?" He questioned softly.

I nodded. I couldn't believe what just happened...

I felt like I'm his girlfriend or something...

He came closer to me and picked me up.

"Let's go train for the big battle." He winked, making me laugh in joy and hugging him.

"Your awesome." I admitted.

"C'mon, you!" He said. "Gohan, I actually think we don't need any help from the school..." I grinned, rubbing my palms together mischievously. "Huh? What do you have planned?" He glared at me, his eyes a little widened.. "Hey don't worry, it's gonna work!" I promised, and I whispered the plan into his ear. He started smirking slowly.

"Good one."

_The day after..._

"Mom! I'm off outside!" I called. "Alright sweetie, but when you come back, I want you to study, okay?" My mother replied.

"Kay!" I said as I hopped out our door and turned SSJ2. I started to fly to Hiromi's place. I had a surprise on the way through.

"Katsumi!" I called, making her jump. "Gohan! Thank goodness! We need to get out of here! Now!" Katsumi yelled, grabbing my arm and flying to Hiromi's house. "Hey Katsumi..." I softly and nervously said. "Yeah, Gohan?" She replied, us landing by her Hiromi's doorstep. "You know Hiromi and I are off training later. Wanna go get ice-cream with us after?" I asked, smiling. "Really? Sure dude! I'd love some ice-cream!" She exclaimed, patting my head gently, making me giggle. As Katsumi was about to knock, Hiromi came out, just as planned. Her dressed just like me, in my Super Saiyan 2 form. Gold, spiked upwards- hair and a Gi just like mine, brushing her hair upwards, her eyes widening at who she saw.

"Katsumi?!" She exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "I was so worried about you!"

"Hiromi? Is that you under there, girl?" Katsumi replied, lifting Hiromi's head up. "Wow! You two are just so alike!" My red haired friend realised, making Hiromi giggle. "It's part of our plan for our big battle tomorrow..." Hiromi explained. "Me and you are going to dress up as Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form to scare Cellestia. We're also going to train as hard as ever!"

"Good plan guys but uhh, that battle is tomorrow." Katsumi reminded.

"Damnit!" Hiromi cursed. I comforted her by placing my arms on her shoulders.

"It's going to work. I just know so. Don't worry." I smiled, making her smile.

"I just wish we had all the girls. It would be better. Now let's all go train!" Hiromi exclaimed, and we took off to our place, by the countryside.

"We're here guys." I realised, seeing dad wave at us.

"Dad!"

"Gohan! Down here!" He called, just then I guess he realised the other 'Gohan', haha.

"Shocked?" Hiromi asked my father.

"Shocked? Of course! Are you from a parallel universe or something?" Daddy asked, making Hiromi blush slightly.

"Oh! You realised!" Hiromi's face flushed, making her slightly cover herself.

"Uhh well, nope. The name's Hiromi." She explained, giggling.

"I'm Goku, Gohan's Dad. You two would scare the hell out of Cellestia!" Goku exclaimed once more.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do. We're going to train now. Wanna come?" I offered my father.

"Sure! I'd love to see you spar!" He replied, grinning.

"Where's Piccolo? Wasn't he supposed to watch?" Hiromi asked.

"Up there, guys." Katsumi said, pointing to a nearby rock, with Piccolo sitting on it.

We all waved, and smirked.

"Glad you could make it, hah." I laughed, making Piccolo smirk.

"Right, who's gonna fight first?" Katsumi asked.

"Wait a minute-" Hiromi commented, getting everyone's attention. Hiromi slowly reached for her cape. She tugged it off, but didn't quite seem to manage.

"Careful, you know you might get your hair tangled up in there." I warned, making Hiromi's hands drop quickly, and the cape just slid back on.

"Right. Don't move, okay?" I demanded, and I started to pull the cape up. Her head popped out, and out of nowhere, she clashed her lips against mine...

I slid the cape off slowly, and threw it onto the ground. My arms slithered round her waist. I could feel Katsumi and my father smile the warmest smile ever. Hiromi's arms wrap around my shoulders. "C'mon guys, enough with the smooch fest. We have a sparring session to complete!" Katsumi interrupted, making Hiromi break the kiss. She blushed deeply, and looked away shamefully.

"How about that, 2 Gohan's kissing each other!" My dad said.

There was a long pause, and Katsumi and Father started to laugh. Hiromi then sent an ultimate death glare to the two, making them step back a little in fear.

I pulled Hiromi behind a tree. "Just a moment guys!" I said, and when we got to the tree, I leaned Hiromi on it.

"You okay?" I questioned the furiously blushing Hiromi.

"I'm sorry..."

"About what?"

"About...K-Kissing you..."

I sighed, blushing.

"Don't be." I said, smiling.

"But I just embarrassed you in front of your father..."

"I never felt embarrassed."

"Y-You didn't?" Hiromi's eyes widen and her cheeks flush.

I shook my head.

"Come on, let's go spar. We'll forget it by then for sure." I said, making Hiromi give me a quick hug.

"'Atta girl." I said, smiling. "Let's go train."

Hiromi's P.O.V:

After that moment, we walked back to Goku and Katsumi, who were talking to each other about plans, and what we're gonna do as well as why I'm dressed like Gohan... The boy I kissed.

"Let's go." Gohan seriously demanded, and a golden aura shone round him. "Wow...What power..." I whispered to myself. "Huahh!" I exclaimed, levelling up to full strength. "Woah!" Goku exclaimed, widening eyes staring at me. "Shocked?" I asked, turning my head to the two boys, who were gaping at me like mad.

"Your power is incredible for a girl your age, Hiromi!" Goku complimented. "Aww shucks!" I replied.

"But...Can it beat mine?" Grinned Goku.

What is he talking about?

"Haaaa!" He yelled, his hair and eyes change to gold, and aqua green, just like Gohan's.

"Say, what do you call that form of power?" Katsumi questioned. "Yeah, what? I was wondering too!" I asked as well, facing Gohan. "Now? I'm in my Super Saiyan 2 state. It's a level beyond what's called a Super Saiyan 1." Gohan explained, making me smile.

"I'm still a Super Saiyan 1 though, Gohan here surpassed his own father!" Goku chuckled, making Gohan giggle.

"I guess so, but my dad saved the world more times than me. I only helped out, but when I destroyed Cell, It was finally 1 point for me!" Gohan cheerfully exclaimed.

"I see!" Katsumi grinned. "Well, check this out! Huaaahhh!" She called and a yellow aura surrounded her completely. "Gaahh!" She yelled once more, and the aura shone even brighter. Her hair and fur turned gold! But spiked downwards.

"This form is called a Super Wolf!"

"Woah! Incredible! That power is higher than mine!" I admitted.

Katsumi was always really strong, but I never knew she was capable of that amount of strength!

"How about we have a round, Katsumi?" Gohan's father asked my good friend, Katsumi.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Katsumi accepted happily to the offer of the raven haired-man.

"Huuuaaahhh!" Goku screamed, and his massive power doubled! His and Katsumi's is about even!

A moment after, they were in their fighting stances.

"BEGIN!" I hear myself yell, making the two burst off, kicking, punching and dodging.

"C'mon guys! You can do _way_ better than that!" Gohan exclaimed, making me jump.  
"Dude, you scared me. Wanna go talk while they spar?" I smirked, making Gohan blush.

"Uhh, sure. Why not?" He accepted.

We went behind a thick tree, and sat down.

"So, how did you feel when you fought Cell? You must've felt kinda angry that he killed _that_ amount of people." I asked, holding my arms really far apart.

"I felt...Let's see... I felt anger, I felt... kinda happy, actually!" Gohan explained, amazing me.

"Happy?!" I furiously questioned him in disbelief.

"The other side of me felt happiness because I finally got a chance to make Cell pay. The arrogance I kept inside finally burst out." He grinned. "Pah. But it's all over now, right? Happy ending, haha."

"I guess...That arrogance you were talking about... Is there a button for it?" I asked, making his eyes widen. "Your not gonna... Are you...?" He questioned, making me blush.

"Pervert...!" I squealed, slapping him gently across the cheek. "What're you talking about?"

I gasped, and looked away, furiously blushing. Gohan just realised (At least I think...) what I thought he meant. "NO no no no... I never meant that. Don't think about it. We're not quite old enough..."

"Yeah but, don't you know the rules of our kind of wolves? We have to mate early. I'm about 1 and a half in wolf age." I explained, looking away.

Gohan pulled me onto him, and I gasped. "G-Gohan?" I questioned him, seeing if he's okay. His hands slowly reached down onto my hips. "If you...Say so..." He grinned, lust in his eyes. He slowly slid his hands up my shirt, making me tingle. "Gohan...Y-You know I'm kind of nervous..." I admitted, and I felt Gohan start to slip off my top, making me get off him slowly. "I can't. I feel way too nervous."

"It's gonna be fine...Please... I... Want you..."

"Gohan...Do you feel okay?" I asked, blushing furiously, along with Gohan, who now had his shirt off, grinning mischievously. "You're taking this way too far, Gohan." I said, turning away, and he stood up, and made his way to me. He grabbed me by the hips. What is he doing?

He kissed me, and his tongue slipped round mine, taking over, making my eyes narrow, and then close. I started to cry quietly, making Gohan stop, and frown.

"I was only kidding..." He admitted, and started to cry on my head. "What?" I asked, pouting angrily at Gohan, making him smile and stare into my eyes. Still, with his shirt off, he picked my up onto his back, and started to walk over to the lake by the beautiful and lush green trees.

"Wanna go for a swim instead?" He asked.

"Gohan... Your'e planning something."

"What?! I'm not a perv!"

I started to sniffle to make him say the truth.

"I don't trust you now..."

"Hiromi, please... I won't do anything stupid. Promise!"

I thought, and thought...

"Okay." I decided.

"Yayyyyy!" Gohan exclaimed, running to the lake and putting me down on the ground.

I giggled as soon as Gohan started to pull down his pants, revealing grey, knee high boxers. "Come on, Hiromi!" He yelled, cannon -balling into the lake. "Wahoo!"

"I'll be there with you in a jiff!"

I went behind the same thick tree, and took a capsule out of my capsule case. I popped it open, and it revealed a mint green and white bikini top, with matching bikini shorts. The bikini top's outline was mint green, and frilly while the actual top was white with mint green spots. The shorts were almost the same.

"It's the only one I have and it'll have to do." I sighed. The shorts had a frilly mint green mini skirt, along with the outline while the actual shorts were white with mint green spots. I slipped off my clothes, and slipped on my bikini. I also put on my beach heels, which were kinda plasticy, but they were shiny white. I wear every time I sunbathe and sometimes at beach parties my friends have.

I tied my hair in pigtails as I walked out. "Phew... Those heels are a challenge to put on..." I sighed, and Gohan slowly turned...

Drooling.

The guy was drooling.

I glared at him softly, and chuckled.

"Jeez, how many fish?!"


End file.
